Friendship
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: It's better like that than not having him in her life at all


**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama.**

 **ΩΩΩ**

 _ **So, yeah I usually write Gruvia FF but this little drabble had been camping in my laptop for quite a while now so I decided to post it. I just can't let it go to waste! To all Nalu shippers, I hope you like this because this is my first NaLu attempt. Enjoy!**_

 **ΩΩΩ**

Being friends with someone you really like could be both wonderful and undeniably hard at the same time. Lucy Heartfilia, resident celestial mage of Fairy Tail and a renowned writer learned that the hard way as the saying goes.

That feeling of wanting to be with someone so much that it hurts and being torn if she should say what she feels and risk losing something wonderful on the process.

It's so damn hard.

And it's getting way too tiring to deal with.

Her friend Aquarius used to always tell her she would never get herself a boyfriend and she always refused to believe her because she have faith that when she met the man she would love for the rest of her life destiny will bring them together.

That was what she believed before but as she was laying there on her bed with warm arms embracing her she's starting to think that maybe Aquarius was right after all. Maybe romantic relationship wasn't really for her and destiny should be something she should not depend on too much.

The warm breath fanning on her neck made her smile sadly. Laying there beside her was none other than her cherry blossomed haired dragon slayer friend, Natsu Dragneel, who uninvitedly came in her room again. There he was sleeping by her side completely unaware of the ordeal he's putting her through.

Usually she would have freaked out already upon waking up with him beside her but lately Lucy seemed to no longer have the energy to scold him for all the improper things he's doing towards her. She's getting tired of pretending that she didn't like it when Natsu was acting all clingy towards her because honestly, she's thankful.

All of Natsu's childishness and weird habit of always invading her privacy was actually the only excuse she has to be so close to him and pretend that there's something more between them when in reality they were still the same as the first day they met and he brought her home to Fairy Tail.

She's still just his friend.

Lucy slightly moved to look at Natsu's sleeping face, sad smile still stretching her lips. It's been years since the day they met. Just the other day they came back from their hundred year quest along with their friends. They just finished yet another adventure and she still remain as his friend.

Seriously, she has no idea how on earth Natsu could manage to be so close to her like that all the time and act all clingy and not feel anything towards her. She knew he was dense but not stupid like he seemed to be. Well, he could be really oblivious about lot of things but it's just so impossible that he could act so normally towards her if he's not feeling anything more than friendship for her.

Maybe he just really find her not that attractive and desirable as a woman.

Looking at him, she could not help but think of how unfair it is for her. She's so all affected by his presence. His smiles always make her feel so alive and his voice could always give her strength and encouragement. She's just so in love with him and it's unfair how he seemed not to feel it at all.

It's so hard to look at him knowing what she is in his life while she's imagining all the things they could have together. All the things she wants to have with him.

She sighed when her eyes trained down on his slightly parted lips. How long had she been wishing she would one day have the right to kiss him the way she'd been imagining to do lately but as she look at him it's quite clear how her wish will always remain as a wish.

Natsu is Natsu and involving into romantic relationship was not his thing so maybe she'll just have to stay in that freaking friend zone until she finally got the strength to actually risk what they have for something she's not sure he'll be willing to reciprocate.

It's better like that anyway than not having him in her life at all.


End file.
